


Stubborn

by igotstarlight



Category: Bangtan Boys, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotstarlight/pseuds/igotstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a stubborn one; always refusing a relationship and going with the free lifestyle. </p>
<p>One groomsmen at your best friend's wedding seems to change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

Weddings are full of happiness and ‘true love forever’ bullshit you just didn’t truly believe in. Your lack of a love life and faith that you’d ever find ‘the one’ made you skeptical about being a bridesmaid for your best friend’s wedding. Speculations aside, you knew being in her bridal party meant the world to her.   
You were packing your suitcase for the hotel you were spending your weekend away in, making sure to not forget essentials and some sexy underwear. Their were some single guys among the groomsmen, maybe you could have some drunken fun. 

Your phone rang loudly throughout the quiet of your apartment making you jump as you scramble to answer.

“Hello?” you asked abruptly.

“Hey, it’s Hailey. You okay?” your friends happy voice radiated through the receiver.

“Yeah, yeah. My phone ringing scared me a little is all. You excited for the big day?” You asked, seemingly feeling your friend’s energy through the phone line.

“It’s still 2 days away, BUT YES. Are you going to the hotel yet?” she asked impatiently.

“I’m packing last minute things then I’m out the door, I promise. I’ll get there by nine and then I’ll meet up with you ladies for the bachelorette party. Then tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner right? Any single guys for me?” You wiggled your eyebrows, and even though your friend couldn’t see it, you could feel her eye roll.

“Don’t you want to be in a relationship yet? Honestly? Yes, there’s a few, but I am not helping you pick them out. Oh, Ryan’s brother will be there too, you can finally meet him.” 

“You realize your fiancé’s name isn’t actually Ryan right?” You sighed, continually trying to get your friend to call her fiancé’ by his given Korean name.

“Yes yes, I know that. Since he lives here he prefers it over, Jiyong. It’s his choice, not mine; now get your ass on the road.”

“Okay, okay- see you in a few hours.”

“Love you!” Hailey sang into the phone as she hung up to leave you in the quiet confines of your apartment once again. You let out a heavy sigh as you zipped your bag up, alone and unhappy for the weekend.

The drive hadn’t taken you as long as you thought it would, only about 6 hours. You arrived at the hotel early enough to not have to rush to get ready to go out. You carefully applied makeup and pulled your tightest, best going-out dress over your figure. You heard a knock, followed by a few set of giggles announcing the rest of the bridal party’s presence had arrived.

“Hey ladies,” you said kindly as you opened the door. 

“Whoa! You look amazing! Trying to get laid tonight or something?” Angela, the maid of honor, said to you.

“If that’s what’s written in the stars for me tonight, then it shall be,” you playfully batted your eyelashes as you gathered your clutch and headed out the door with the rest of the girls in tow. “Hailey ready yet?” You inquired as you all headed towards the bridal suite of the hotel. 

“Yup, she texted for us to pick her up and head out for the night. How was your drive?” Jane asked you sweetly, in her soft accented voice. 

“Oh, not bad actually. Went by quicker than I expected, thanks Jane. How was the flight here?”

“Let’s just say, no child was happy on that flight,” she sighed rolling her eyes. Her reaction caused you to laugh since the girl rarely complained about a thing. “I know, thought I’d never say a bad thing about a child? Well, there’s a first time for everything. Let’s get the bride super drunk, ladies.”

The door opened after the first knock to a very ecstatic Hailey. Her smile was spread from ear to ear and while it made you happy to the core to see her so happy and see her marrying her best friend, part of you was envious. You were one of the few in the bridal party to be single still, the rest married, engaged, or in a long-term, committed relationship. 

“You ready to get super wasted and go dance with some strangers?” You asked slyly. Hailey wrapped her arms around you in a tight embrace, which you returned happily.

“So glad you made it safely! But hell yes, let’s go to the club!” She pulled the rest of you to follow her through the hotel corridors.

“You look amazing, Hailey,” you said glancing at her outfit and fit figure. She just waved the compliment away and laughed. 

“Yeah, but it will be gone the second we hit the honeymoon. Food for days.”

“Yeah, well it’s worth it at that point and you’ll already be married so Ryan can’t escape,” You jested, linking arms with Hailey as all of you exited the hotel and got into a limo that was waiting for you. You all managed to down a bottle of champagne before you arrived to the club.

“So, some of the groomsmen are out here tonight, too. Ryan doesn’t want anyone feeling me up, I guess,’ Hayley mumbled. You heard stories of his protectiveness but you knew it was a means of being cute and not in an unhealthy way. At least no one was watching over you for the night for once. 

“Well, at least you know he’s worried about other guys glomming onto you and not about his lack in trust of you. Love is real, Hailey!” Jane expressed the truth behind Ryan’s actions to a somewhat upset Hailey.

“This is true! It’s to keep me safe and unbothered to enjoy my bachelorette party, not to suffocate me. Ryan really is such a good guy…” Hailey gushed as we entered the building, bride sash, bridesmaid sashes and tiaras in place. 

“First rounds on me, but it’s shots only!” you shout as you lead the group to club’s bar. You loved dancing, it not only made you happy and freed your spirit for awhile, but you were pretty good at it. You ordered a couple of vodka shots for your group, nothing fancy, and dragged Hailey off to the dance floor. “You better dance your ass off, girlie. I didn’t come out after traveling all day just for you to sit at the bar with people tonight!”

“You traveled all day and came out tonight to celebrate me starting a new life! And to also get extremely wasted and meet a single groomsmen, but that’s not the point,” Hailey giggled as she carried a drink she ordered from the bar to the dance floor with you. “You know,” she shouted over the blaring music as the rest of the girls found you, “Ryan’s brother and you would do really well together. He’s really good looking and is shy, yet sexy. He’s a sweetheart and he does well in Korea. You two would work out! Maybe he’s here…”

“Hailey- no. I don’t want that right now. My last boyfriend was piece of shit and I just want to have fun, and besides, I’ll meet him at the wedding. If he’s that great I’m sure we’ll hit it off then, okay?” you argued back, getting frustrated but taking a sip of your drink. She just nodded and rolled her eyes a bit. 

“Sorry! Now, let’s dance!” 

The night was filled with alcohol and dancing until you couldn’t feel your legs. Somehow, you managed to get back to your hotel room that night and found yourself awakening at around one in the afternoon. After showering and replying to work emails, you headed down to the hotel’s cafe for a quick breakfast, sending texts to the other bridesmaids. 

“Hey!” You heard a male call out to you. You turned to find Ryan standing a few feet from you smiling.

“Oh hey! How are you? Excited for tomorrow I assume!” You greeted him with a small hug and a smile in return.

“Yes, I am very excited for the wedding day. Nervous too, but mostly excited. I’m scared she’ll run! My brother arrived this morning so I’m really just happy he’s safe and I get to spend some time with him,” Ryan said sheepishly.

“Ah, so where is he then? Hailey really wants me to introduce myself.”

“He’s napping since he’s jet-lagged and exhausted from his schedule’s in Korea. So I’m getting him some breakfast. We’re gonna go around town and catch up before the rehearsal dinner later. I promise, we won’t be late for that,” he joked when he saw your look of warning. 

“As long as you don’t push Hailey into a crazy mental state that us bridesmaids have to deal with, I’m fine!” you laughed. You waved goodbye and headed back up to your room to relax a bit before heading out shopping with the girls. 

Shopping time rolled around and you agreed to meet with the girls in the lobby. Exiting the elevator you collided into a man’s chest. 

“Ah! I’m so sorry!” his light, accented voice apologized as he grabbed to steady you. You looked up into worried, almond-like eyes that were brown. They looked ghostly familiar, but you couldn’t place how. “Are you okay?” he asked, giving a thumbs up as a worry line marked his pretty face.

“Uh, yeah, yeah. I’m okay, are you? I’m sorry I wasn’t looking. Oh, shit. I’m sorry, now you just lost the elevator, too!” You apologized and bumped hands with him again as you both reached for the ‘call elevator’ button on the wall. “I’m so sorry. I’m really clumsy.”

“Ah, it’s okay. As long as you’re not hurt. The elevator has to come back down at some point, too. No worries,” he smiled a bright grin. His eyes lit up and pointed upward with his grin. You noticed one of his front teeth was slightly crooked, and for some reason that made his smile more attractive. The elevator pinged to announce it’s arrival, and out walked Jane and Angela.

“Hey! You’re here, good! Hailey’s waiting for us in the cafe, you ready? Oh! You met Jimin finally?” Angela beamed happily as Jane walked towards the meeting spot.

“Ah, not officially. We almost just knocked each other over. That’s why your eyes and face looked vaguely familiar! They match Ry- I mean, Jiyong’s. It’s great to finally meet you, Jimin. I’m ____.” You extended your hand which he took gently in both hands and gave a bow.

“Hello, ___! I have heard many things about you from Hailey. It’s nice to finally have a person to put to the description. Well, I have to go meet Jiyong and the groomsmen. Final touches for the rehearsal dinner. Enjoy your day out, ladies.” Jimin smiled shyly, giving you a small nod as he backed into the elevator.

His eyes stayed trained on yours as he pressed a floor key and until the doors closed on his face. 

‘Well, fuck.’

 

‘Well, I can’t sleep with the best man, even though him not living in this country is a plus. No awkward avoidance or calls about second dates and what not for you. Jiyong’s brother is off limits, though. Especially since Hailey claimed you two to be perfect together.’ 

You thought all of this as you slipped into your dress for the rehearsal dinner that night. You were going to be practicing how the wedding would go and where everyone’s places would be on the big day. The mode of transportation was something like a limo mixed with a party bus so all of the wedding party and the couples parents could fit and arrive safely to the venue and then the restaurant after. Where everyone would get drunk and need a designated driver anyway. 

Arriving at the venue you noted how beautiful everything already looked for the ceremony tomorrow. As you looked around at the decor and the buildings beauty, you caught Jimin’s eye. He gave a small smile and a wink at you from across the room, causing you to quickly glance at anything else. You never got nervous or embarrassed, but knowing that you couldn’t have him, turned you into a thirteen year old. You gave a huff as Hailey’s mom walked over to you. 

“Hi sweetie! Isn’t it beautiful?” she asked, a bright smile on her face. Her mother was always so sweet to you and enjoyed whenever you were able to visit your friend. 

“Yes, it’s beautiful! Hailey and Jiyong did a great job planning everything. It’s going to be an amazing day tomorrow,” you beamed with her, suddenly becoming proud of your best friend.

“Yes, it will be. And I know we’ll be guests at your wedding soon enough. Enjoy yourself this weekend,” she gave you a knowing look and a quick hug before she went to talk with Jiyong and Jimin’s parents. 

“She’s a very nice woman, Jiyong is lucky to have a great mother-in-law,” a familiar voice rang out behind you.

“Ah, Jimin, hello,” you nodded at him. He raised a glass of champagne at you and you accepted it gratefully. “Thank you very much.”

“Are you excited to see your best friend get married?” He asked, politely making small talk. His gaze seemed to bore into you, though you know he didn’t mean for it to.

“Ah, yes. I am. She’s really in love with her best friend and I think that’s something to be happy for, it’s what everyone wants, right? I’m just overwhelmed with being one of the very few singles left. How am I going to enjoy everything for everyone?” You laughed a little, trying to throw out that you didn’t want something, in case anyone had hinted at being with you to him.

“Yes, marriage is a huge commitment and being committed to someone you can’t get enough of is something to look forward to, I assume. I, for one, and am in a serious relationship with my job right now,” he gave a small laugh, looking somewhat defeated.

“Yeah, your life sounds pretty hectic! You must love it though.”

“I do, I really do. I work with my best friends who are basically my family all day, everyday. Just exhausting, and I’m sad now I’ll rarely see my brother, not that I was able to see him enough as is,” he looked over at Jiyong, seeming to self-reflect. You let him stare off for a minute before interrupting his thoughts.

“I’m sure he doesn’t hold it against you. He wouldn’t even shut up for five seconds when you said you’d not only be at his wedding, but his best man too. He loves you, and is proud of you. That’s important, too.” You said reassuringly. Angela made her way over to the two of you.

“Hey, guys, we’re getting ready to do a run-through. Let’s go, partner!” she smiled, grabbing Jimin by the crook of his arm and taking him towards everyone. You simply sighed and followed, wondering what the hell you were doing.

The walkthrough went off without a hitch, calming Hailey down by a thousand percent. She was able to relax and enjoy everyone’s funny antics throughout the second walkthrough. You all entered the car and headed off to the restaurant you were going for the rehearsal dinner. You noticed you arrived at a nice restaurant when everyone started piling out of the car. You entered the building chatting with Jane, her sister who was also a bridesmaid, and Angela. They went to use the restroom leaving you standing there, trying to avoid being awkward. The hostess led everyone to the private dining room where you would be eating your meal. Everyone started taking seats and You saw three were left open next to some of Hailey’s friends you didn’t know too well, presumably for Angela and the other two girls. So you took a seat at the far end of the table, hoping to be ignored for the duration of the meal. A few minutes passed by when you felt a familiar presence standing above you.

“Mind if I sit here?” Jimin asked, pointing the only chair left on your right side.

“Ah, sure. Don’t you want to be by your parents and brother? You are the best man.”

“I’ll make my speech, this way everyone can see me over here, and also so you don’t have to be alone. You seem upset. So maybe company will help,” he smiled as he pulled out the chair and set the napkin in his lap. A waitress came by asking for the drink order. Jimin ordered a beer and looked at you.

“Long Island Iced Tea, hold the iced tea as much as possible,” you muttered to the waitress who smirked and walked off.

“You must be really upset, trying to get drunk off one drink,” he joked, a grin breaking across his face. 

“Trust me, I’m a professional, that won’t do much to me yet,” you mumbled. “I just really hate weddings and this part of the weddings. I’ve been in enough of my lifetime, and this part sucks. The sitting at the table, getting to know people I will probably meet five more times in my lifetime, just for one day. Just waiting to ‘enjoy’ an uncomfortable meal. So I always go to the corners to avoid it,” you told truthfully, only earning yourself a loud laugh. You jumped back at his sudden loudness, and just looked around you. A few people looked over at the pair of you, mainly Hailey who gave you a mischievous grin. “What? What’s so funny?” You demanded.

“It’s just, you seemed so comfortable during the partying part, it’s funny to see you like this,” he admitted, thanking the waitress who handed him his beer. You nodded a thanks when she handed you your drink and you took a sip, letting the alcohol burn your throat. “Is it good?” he questioned you.

“It’s perfect. No iced tea could be found in this,” you smiled. Jimin gestured to try it. “Uh, sure, I guess,” you said confused, handing it to him. He took a sip and started coughing. 

“It’s just vodka, you won’t die,” you laughed, giving him a wink.

“How the hell do you drink that?” he half-shouted, amazed. 

“I would love to tell you, but I can’t. It’s a long kept secret.” 

“ Yeah, I’m sure it-“ Jimin was cut off by the waitress taking his order, then mine. Angela came over to say that they were going to toast off the dinner soon, so he stood and followed her to the small stage in the room.

“Hello everyone! Jimin and I just wanted to thank everyone for coming and to give a small speech. Get us warmed up for the big ones tomorrow! Hailey and Ryan, sorry, Jiyong! Wow, you guys have been through thick and thin and everything in between. I’m so thankful to know both of you and your families and to be a part of this huge event in your lives. I love you both so much, and can’t wait to watch you two come together in love tomorrow,” Angela said sweetly, handing the microphone off to Jimin who seemed nervous.

“Ah, what can I say? Jiyong, you’ve been such a great older brother to me. Always beating me up, keeping me in line, pushing me forward and supporting me no matter what I’ve pursued, I wish I could be with you more and see you more often than I’m able, but just know this is my supporting you in one of the biggest moments of your life. I will always be there for the big moments. I love you so much and am so proud to call you my older brother. I’m excited to watch you commit to your best friend for life tomorrow. Thank you. Cheers!” He said with a huge smile, eyes lighting up. You all followed Angela and Jimin’s lead in raising our glasses, saying ‘to Jiyong and Hailey’ and sipping our champagne. Well, you down yours and pick up your other drink and take another huge sip.

“Slow down, you’ll get sick,” Jimin advised.

“Listen, I know myself better than you do, considering I’ve lived with myself my entire life and I’ve known you for probably a collective half an hour. Thanks for the warning though,” you snap at him, and watch his face falter for a second.

“I get it, I’m sorry. At least wait until you eat something,” he said softly, handing you a pieces of buttered bread. You took it, making the mistake of seeing his puppy eyes as he offered it to you, and took a bite out of it.

“Happy?” you asked in a sarcastic tone. He just nodded and took a sip of his beer.

“Yeah, because I don’t want to be taking care of you later.”

“You wouldn’t be, so no worries,” you said simply, taking another long sip of your drink, almost finishing it. The waitress came by again, dropping a new one off in your hand and giving you a dirty look. “Well, that was nice of her,” you mumbled.

“What the hell was that look for? Do you know her?” he asked, seemingly annoyed.

“I know why she did it, you don’t need to know though. No I don’t know her, and you don’t need to get annoyed. You don’t know me, Jimin,” you reiterated to him. 

“I may not know you, but I don’t think you deserve to be disrespected that way.”

“Well… thanks, then. I never had someone say that before,” you said, looking into his almond eyes. They shot upward due to his grin once again and you couldn’t help but return it. 

“You must not have ever had nice boyfriends,” he joked, putting his face in his hand as he looked at you.

“I haven’t, no…” you stuttered, finishing your drink and starting on the next one. You avoided his eyes for a few seconds before asking about his life in Korea. 

The food came out shortly after, and after small talk of childhood and family and downing three more of your drinks you were about done. Everyone wasn’t ready for the night to end, and wanted to go out to a local bar. 

“Well, I would love to go, but I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” you slurred at Angela who asked you and Jimin if you were going. “Have fun! Tell me if there’s anyone cute, though,” you winked at her. She rolled her eyes at you and turned to Jimin.

“Well, I think I should make sure she’s okay, I didn’t really stop her from ordering so many drinks, I feel responsible,” he muttered scratching his head. He seemed nervous.

“Don’t feel responsible for her, she’s old enough to take care of herself. She should probably take the cab ride home to learn to grow up some,” Angela huffed angrily in response. “Jimin, you’re on vacation. Come and enjoy yourself.”

“Yeah, just go. She’s right. I need to fucking self-reflect on my irresponsibility. At least I’m not in a relationship knowing I want to fuck someone else,” you mutter in Angela’s shocked face as you stumble out of the restaurant and go to flag down a cab. You heard Jimin calling after you, asking you to wait for him. Angela arguing with him about dealing with me, ultimately telling him he’ll regret it. He jumped into the cab behind you, saying the hotel’s address to the driver. 

“You really didn’t have to, I can get home fine,” you said quietly. Staring out the window.

“Yeah, well I can at least make sure you get to your room okay. Plus, jet lag still has my sleep schedule messed up. Also, after what you said to her, I’m sure you didn’t want to be alone with your thoughts.” You stayed silent for a few minutes, just thinking about the night, regretting outing Angela that way and hoping no one else heard. As if reading your thoughts Jimin spoke, “Thankfully, no one heard. Especially not her fiancee. Though, he should know. Poor guy. I would be devastated if the woman I was in love with cheated on me. Especially if someone knew and didn’t tell me,” he said softly, rubbing your back as you slumped against the window. You sighed heavily, closing your eyes. “Come here,” Jimin said as he tried to pull you to his chest.  
“I’m okay, just tired,” you pulled away from him. He took the hint, but continued to rub your back. You sighed again as you leaned against the window, grunting as the driver took a sharp turn making you hit your head and making your stomach turn. “Uh oh… I don’t feel so good.”

“She pukes in the car, it’s an extra fifty bucks, son,” the driver shouted at Jimin from the front,

“Whatever- hey are you okay? Do you wanna get out now? We’re really close to the hotel, can you make it?” he worried over you, pulling the hair from your face and sitting you up. “It’s only about five more minutes. This guy’s driving sucks, I know, but just hold on.” All you could do was nod and focus on keeping the vomit in your stomach for a little while longer. The next thing you knew Jimin was throwing money at the driver and pulling you into his arms as he took you to the elevator. 

“What room is yours?” he muttered to you. You told him the floor and the room number and handed him your purse. He made it to your door and put you on your feet to rummage through your purse and find your key. He plunged into the lock on the door and hurriedly opened it and let you in. You made your way to the bathroom and closed the door, lifting the toilet seat up and puking. Jimin tried to open the door, but you had locked it. 

“Hey, please open up. I have water, and I need to make sure you’re okay.” He banged on the door again, causing you to groan in protest. “Please. I won’t mention this at all tomorrow. I-“ He was cut off by his cell phone ringing. “Hello? Yeah, I got her back to the hotel. She’s okay, just staying with her until she’s okay enough to sleep. Don’t worry about it! I don’t mind, like I told Angela before, it’s my fault. I should have stopped her from drinking so much. I’ll see you in the morning, enjoy your night.” He hung up and came back to the door and knocked again. You sighed, and unlocked it and crawled back to the toilet. You felt your hair being pulled back from your neck and from your face.

“Here, drink some of this, it should help,” he offered the bottle of water, but you had to turn back to the toilet to puke again. He sighed, and crouched next to you, patting your back as you heaved uncomfortably. He grabbed tissues and flushed the toilet. “I thought you knew yourself and knew you wouldn’t get sick?” he said lightly, humor playing in his eyes.

“I thought so too, until that bitch of a waitress had it out for me,” you croaked.

“Yeah, she really didn’t like you. Why?” he asked, puzzled.

“Really? You didn’t figu-“ you stopped to throw up some more. He adjusted your dress to make sure you were covered as you shifted. You wiped your mouth again and drank some cold water. “You didn’t figure it out?” He just shook his head confused. “She wanted you. She thought you were hot. I guess the way we were sitting and the fact you just let me order whatever I wanted, she figured I was going home with you. She probably wanted to leave her number for you. Lots of girls in that area of the city do that, for potential dates. I thought you knew she was hitting on you,” you laughed lightly. 

“I had no clue. I though you had killed her dog by the way she treated you,” he looked at you, surprise etched in his features. “I should have said something to her, she was really rude.” 

“Yeah, well at least she’d be happy to know that if that was the situation, she would have won with how sick her drinks have made me.” You drank a little more cold water, feeling less sick, and your stomach was settling a bit. You leaned against the bathtub on the floor and groaned. “Hailey’s going to kill me for looking like shit in the photos tomorrow,” you whined, mad at yourself but really blaming that waitress.

“Come on, shower really quick and get into bed. You’ll be fine by the morning, just make sure you eat.” He pulled you up as he turned on the shower for you.

“Okay, Dad,” you muttered as he got towels for you and set them up.

“I may be into some kinky stuff, but being called ‘Daddy’ definitely isn’t one of them, good try though,” he winked at you, biting his lip. You laughed and then stared at his plump lips. You got lost for a second and noticed his gaze glossing over your features. You just threw up, so you knew you looked horrible.

“Uh, sorry, I know you just took care of me and watched me puke the entirety of my stomach up, but you still can’t see me naked,” you joked starting to pull your dress over your head.

“And when do I get the pleasure of seeing that?” he asked, throwing a glance over his shoulder as he left the bathroom.

“In your dreams,” you scoffed. He left the door ajar, but you heard the TV being turned on. “You don’t have to stay, I’m fine.” You shouted to him.

“I don’t need you passing out and hitting your head while you’re alone in here. Just hurry up,” he shouted back. You rolled your eyes and let the hot water seep over your body, thankful for it. It relaxed you and made you feel better, wiping the sweat off of your body. You exited the shower ten minutes later, brushed your teeth extremely well, and wrapped yourself in a towel realizing you had to get your clothes from where Jimin was. You didn’t want him to see you like this, though you didn’t know why you were shy. Tons of people have seen you naked and it never phased you. ‘Maybe his comment earlier got to me a little. He wants to see me naked? Why?’ You shook the thought from your mind.

“Close your eyes, I’m getting clothes,” you said as you stepped into the room. Of course he didn’t listen but he glanced at you and returned his attention to the TV. You just frowned at him and went to your suitcase, pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top. You went back to the bathroom, threw them on your body and brushed your hair. 

“Well, thank you for taking care of me, I appreciate it. You can get as drunk as you want tomorrow night, and I will return the favor,” you smiled. He laughed and stood up to come over to you. He placed a hand on your forehead and one on your waist. 

“You’re still not okay, so just get into bed. I can wait until you fall asleep,” he said softly, leading you to your bed. He pulled the covers back and motioned for you to get in.

“You don’t have to stay, Jimin. Really. I’ll be okay,” you reassured him, settling into the bed and switching the tv station to a movie you really loved. You noticed Jimin got a little excited at the sight of the movie too. “You like this movie too?” He nodded happily, doing that damn eye smile of his. He propped himself onto the edge of the bed next to you, and you returned his smile. He rubbed your back more while settling to enjoy the movie.

“This movie, and some others, really helped improve my English a lot. I have an accent still, and it’s a little embarrassing, but I’m better than I used to be. I enjoy movies, they help me relax, or to pass the time in a positive way. Traveling a lot takes it’s toll on me and my friends a lot and we don’t get to enjoy simple things like movies. I look forward to when I can enjoy them,” he smiled softly at you, his hand stilling and staying to support you. 

“I would love to travel a lot, but not being exhausted and having such a busy schedule. How do you even have alone time?” You questioned him, snuggling closer.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, thinking, “I guess, you just don’t realize you don’t have much alone time until you’re able to have some. I will say, having hormones and, um, needs, is difficult and was weird and awkward for us all, but we’ve made it work. We’re so close now, nothing’s really awkward, so we can tell when someone needs some time, and we back off. I don’t remember life without being busy, or training all day.” He seemed to come to realization with all of this while telling you, but seemed very at peace with the truth.

“I need my alone time. I get cranky, I’m very introverted. So, whenever I’m with a group traveling, I just stay up really late to get my own time in to relax and feel better.”

“Ah, yeah! My fellow member, Yoongi, is very much like that. He stays up all hours of the night until early morning, writing and producing music. Watching movies or just scribbling in his notebook. It makes him feel better, he has many late night thoughts. He doesn’t open up much and likes his time, so it’s good he can have it. Even if he’s a grouch after having no sleep,” Jimin laughed a little, “It’s weird, and only been two days, but I really miss them a lot already. I’ve been messaging them, and they’ve actually answered me, which is rare. So I guess they miss me too…” He trailed off, suddenly solemn. 

“Hey, hey! No sadness! You’ll be seeing them in a week, right? I remember you mentioning that. And if they’re actually answering you when they normally don’t than that’s really good!” You smiled, hugging him slightly and leaning your head on his shoulder. 

“You’re right, no sadness. Not now,” he said very softly, studying the features of your face very carefully, as if he need to know where each freckle laid on your face. He gave a soft sigh, and his gaze brushed over to your lips sending butterflies to your stomach. Before you knew it he had leaned down and teased your lips slightly with his, inches from your own. His breath soft upon your lips. You inhaled sharply as he closed the distance and placed a deep kiss on your mouth. You sighed softly, as you kissed him back. Happiness spread throughout your body, and then you panicked and pulled away from him.

“Get out,” you suddenly demanded. His face pulled away quickly, contorted in confusion.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked you worried, coming to your side once again, but you pushed his hands away.

“Get out of my room, Jimin. We can’t be whatever this is. Getting to know each other, flirting, we can’t. I’m the girl who sleeps with the groomsmen. I don’t get to know them. It’s a one and done thing, and you clearly want more than that from me. I can’t give that to you, and I sure as hell can’t just sleep with you either. So get out, find a girl in the wedding party who can give you what you really want,” you said coldly, avoiding his hurt eyes and expression.

“I don’t understand. What’s going on? I didn’t mean to upset you. I guess I got the signals mixed up, you were flirting with me and and asking me personal questions. Yes, I’m interested, but we can be friends. Nothing more has to happen,” he said softly, trying to grab your attention. You turned to look into his brown eyes, trying to read his emotions.

“I don’t do friends at weddings Jimin, I just do people. I’m a joke who isn’t capable of real relationships. Hell, I don’t even like dating for fun, I just sleep with people. I’m sorry, the kiss was great and you’re a really sweet guy, but I can’t sleep with Jiyong’s brother and I sure as hell will not fall in love with him. Thanks for taking care of me, I’ll pay you back for the cab.” You crossed your arms and stared at the floor, waiting for him to leave. His shocked expression still on his face as he stuttered and tripped over his words.  

“Can you please tell me what I can do to fix this? I don’t want to leave it like this. I’m really sorry I kissed you and you don’t have to pay me back. I wanted to help you, I want to get to know you more. If I had known it was gonna upset you, I-“ You cut him off again.

“Jimin, just go. Everything will be fine. Thank you for your help. I just need to be alone and you need someone who can make you happier for more than one night,” you sighed, coldly looking into his hurt face. He turned defeated and went to open the door but stopped in his tracks. 

“We’re both here for more than a week, I’m not giving up yet to prove to you that this can work. I left my number on the bedside table, see you tomorrow,” he said with a soft determination. You heard the door click closed, but still saw his shadow in front of the door. He left after a few minutes, that in which you because angry with yourself. You wondered why you never allowed yourself to have something good for you for once.

 

The ceremony was short but sweet the next day. All the wedding pictures went by smoothly, even though you thought you looked sickly. The recap from the photographer proved you to be just as fabulous as always. As the reception began and the wedding party entered with joyous shouts and laughs, you had almost, almost, forgot that anything with Jimin had happened. As the crowd dispersed while the happy couple’s first danc ebegan, you felt a light touch on your elbow. You turned to familiar almond eyes, and your heart dropped. 

“Jimin.” You stated simply, boldly. You didn’t want him to know how he made you feel after only a few short days of knowing him.

“Hey, can we please talke? You’ve ignored and avoided me all day and I just need to say a few things to you,” he said hurriedly, but hushed to not disturb the happy couple. A few people nearby turned and glared at the pair of you, including Jimin’s parents.

“Jimin, shush! You’re loud, and desperation is not a pretty sight on you. Let it go,” you whispered back, pulling your arm from his grasp. He moved closer to you, face next to your ear which made your heart skip a few beats.

“Please,” he practically begged. You rolled your eyes and angrily nodded in agreement and waved him away. You watched the happy couple finish their dance and as everyone cheered you headed straight for the bar. You cursed under your breath as Jimin’s strong back was turned to you as he leaned against the bar. You gave a tight-lipped smile to the bartender and ordered whiskey on the rocks.

“Don’t get sick again, okay?” Jimin advised softly, noting the generous amount the bartender had served you. 

“Well, at least you won’t be taking care of me again,” You say coldly, turning to head to your table. You felt Jimin grab your arm.

“Can we just go talk now and get it over with? I really want to dance with you later, and if you let me talk now, I think that it’ll be possible then.” He gave a nervous laugh at his sad excuse for humor. You looked into his brown eyes and couldn’t help but hate the sadness found in them.

“I guess,” You sigh softly, defeated. You followed him out into the hall of the reception hall and down a small corridor. He opened a door to a small waiting room where only the faint sounds of the bass thumping through the walls was heard. “What is it, Jimin? I really just want to enjoy this wedding. I don’t want drama or trouble. I told you, we aren’t going to be anything.” 

“Just, listen. I get it, you don’t want a relationship, to settle down and be with one person. It scares you, and I get that. Just please, give me a little chance with the week I have left. It’s only a week, and if you decide that maybe I’m not worth the energy than at least we live in two different countries and don’t even have to bother with each other ever again. Give me tonight to prove that I think you’re insanely beautiful, with this cut-throat personality I can’t get enough of. That you’re the type that I need to be with, that balances me out. I never had a love-at-first sight moment, but you’re the closest damn thing I have to that. Just one day, please?” He questioned you sincerely, hope in his eyes. He was holding your hand ever so gently as he spoke low and quick, “Just a chance, and if it doesn’t work, than fine. We tried and we never see each other again. No pressure, no sex or one stands, just us figuring out what this could be.” 

You let out a long sigh, not realizing you were holding your breath. Your heart was beating loudly in your chest, resonating against your ribcage. You wanted this, as much as your brain was trying to get you to run.

“Fine, Jimin. We shall see how this will work. No strings attached, no hurt feelings. Just know I’m not good at this type of thing, I don’t do well with getting to know people,” you said slowly. Realizing you were just as excited as he was to do this. 

“That’s fine, no pressure. Now, let’s go and enjoy the reception? I’m a very good dancer,” he winked at you and pulled you close to him. He started to sway back and forth slowly as your stared at his eyes and lips. You felt the two of you getting closer, and you reluctantly pulled away. 

“If we have the week, you can wait an hour or two for a kiss then,” you smirked, pulling him by the hand back into the hallway and towards the party. 

The night went on with the two of you drinking, grinding and dancing amongst the other. All the bridesmaids glared at you, except Jane and Hailey who just said ‘I told you so!’. The night was winding down to the end and you weren’t as drunk as you though you’d be.

“You stopped getting me alcohol, didn’t you?” you playfully accused Jimin.

“Of course! I didn’t want you sick and I’m worried about your health. You seem to drink a lot,” he smiled softly. He looked at you with care in his eyes, and it made your heart skip a beat, you’ve never had that before.

“Well, thanks for caring, but I’ll change my drinking habits in time. Thanks for saving my stomach, though. I really didn’t want to puke two nights in a row,” you smiled. He took your hand in his and pulled you closer as everyone was exiting the reception hall. You thought about the night and how in between dancing and singing, you would sneak off to a corner and talk about yourselves. You talked in deep moments, about life and the meaning of everything as well as simple interests and likes. It was amazing, getting to know someone on many different levels.

“Thank you, Jimin, for a fantastic night. Thank you for making me realize someone could care for a messed up girl like me. You’re a great guy, I’m glad you convinced me to give you a shot,” You smiled widely at him, happy to see his grin take up his entire face.

“Ah, it’s nothing. You deserve to be treated fairly and with care. You’re important and meaningful and I’m glad to have met you. You’re spunky, stubborn and brilliant. You’re many things I am not, but that I need. Thank you for the chance, I loved every second of it. Getting to know you and your brain was worth the begging I had to do,” he giggled softly as he nervously looked towards his feet. You noticed he had many nervous habits; looking at his feet, turning red and turning his head away, covering his face and mouth. There was so much to Jimin, so much that you enjoyed getting to know and observing. What made this night was knowing he enjoyed learning and observing you just as much, if not more. You stared into the eyes of the beautiful boy in front of you, and leaned towards him. He lightly cupped your face as he closed the distance, his full lips entangling with yours. Soft and comforting, the feeling of home, yet with a hunger that yearned for more. So you gave him a little more, both of you playfully nipping at the other’s lips. 

“You two done yet? We gotta get back to the hotel and watch the couple drunkenly sing karaoke. Plus, looks like you need a room,” Angela scoffed bitterly.

“Yeah, sorry for holding up your car. Hey, Angela. I’m really sorry for what I said to you yesterday, it was childish, immature and not my place to open my mouth. Your business is yours and I’m here to support you. I’m sorry,” you said, reaching out for a hug. Angela smiled softly at you, accepting your hug and returning it. 

“You’re forgiven, I know you enough to know you probably had a lot on your mind. Plus, it’s helped me think about what I want and need in life. So thank you. Now let’s go!” she pulled away and walked towards the exit. 

Jimin squeezed your hand making you look up at him. He trapped your lips once again, passion between the two of you.

“That was really brave and big of you to do that, I’m impressed,” he smiled, leading you out of the building. “So, do I get to try to win you over for the rest of the week or do we end here?” he asked nervously, playing with your fingers in his hand.

“Park Jimin, I want to see what we have in store for the rest of this week and most likely further than that. I still need to get to know your stage persona and such. I also want to meet your Bangtan family,” you smiled encouragingly and planted your lips on his. He kissed you back stronger than before, his confidence returning.

“You’ll get to know anything and everything you want about me, I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that. I promise to try to open myself up enough for you to learn about me, as well.”

“Well, stubborn lady, thanks for the kind words. We’ll see how well I do in the future though, huh?”

“Yes, and I think the future has a lot for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again!
> 
> Sorry it was so fast paced, and I feel choppy and poorly written. This has been a work in progress for forever and is a delayed post. I promised it awhile ago! My bad T.T
> 
> I went to TRB in NYC, so I blame that for my delay as well as finding time to focus enough to write. This was so rushed, I promise a better Jimin fic with a better universe.
> 
> I have a requested Yoongi x (Male) Reader fic coming up next! Should be this week~! Any other BTS/GOT7/BLockB/BigBang/Vixx/Winner requests I'm willing to take! Absolutely no member x member or smut (at least not YET for smut) requests. Please feel free to ask for any other kpop group fics as well! The ones listed above I just know well! Also will take girl group requests! ^^ Thanks so much for the support~!


End file.
